Just A Dream
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: About Walker and Alex, mostly Alex though, had to do a song fic about this song, absolutely love this song, if you haven't heard it, you have to find it and listen, it's awesome!


Song fic about Walker and Alex

Song fic about Walker and Alex

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker, Texas Ranger or anything associated with it, which is sad, 

Alex falls asleep, and wakes up and gets the news that pretty much destroys her life, but is it just a dream?

Walker tells Alex that he's going into work for the night, and she kisses him goodbye, tells him she loves him and then goes to bed. She wakes up in the morning, and hears a knock at the door. There stands a police officer dressed in formal uniform, and he tells her,

"Ma'am, I'm very sorry, but your husband, Ranger Cordell Walker was shot last night, and has passed away."

"He's, he's gone?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm very sorry for your loss," Alex nodded, and started sobbing as she sank down on a couch in the living room. She heard the door open and saw Trivette, CD, Sydney and Gage standing there. She looked up, and Sydney and CD sat on either side of her. She said haltingly,

"Is, is it true?" They all nodded slowly, and Alex buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"And, and I had just, just told him, a week, a week ago that, that, that I was, was pregnant!" She sobbed, and everyone was surprised, as they didn't know that she was pregnant. They consoled her, and helped her make it through the few weeks until it was time for Walker's funeral.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 30, all dressed in white, goin' to the church that night, she had his box of letters in the passenger seat, sixpence in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue, and when the church doors opened up wide, she put her veil down, tryin' to hide the tears, oh she just couldn't believe it, she heard the trumpets, from the military band and the flowers, fell out of her hands,_

Alex walked into the church all dressed in black, and realized it was the same church she was married at, and she imagined herself walking down the aisle, all dressed in white, with the traditional sixpence in her shoe, something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. She took her seat, and kept thinking about her wedding, and how she was so happy, and now she was miserable. She heard someone walk in, and saw CD there.

"You're really early, Alex,"

"I know, I, I just needed, needed to be alone, alone with him," She whispered, and CD nodded, understanding.

"I'll be right outside if you need me, all right?" Alex just nodded, and then CD left. Alex went over to the coffin and started talking to Walker

_Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go, I was counting on forever, now I'll never know, I can't even breathe, it's like, I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background, everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, this can't be happening to me, this is just a dream,_

"Walker, why'd you leave me, why did you have to go? I need you, our baby needs you, I was counting so heavily on forever, and now, now I'll never know what forever feels like! It's just not fair, not fair at all. It just feels like a dream, like I'm standing in the background, like I'm not really here. I love you, Walker, I really love you, and, and, I don't know, I just love you so much!" She heard the doors opening, and knew it was almost time to start the funeral.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray, Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt, then the congregation all stood up and sang, the saddest song, that she'd ever heard, then they handed her, a folded up flag and she held on, to all she had left of him, oh and what could have been, and the guns rang, one last shot and it felt like, a bullet in her heart,_

The preacher stood at the pulpit and began talking about what a great man Walker was, and all that. Then, she saw Trivette stand up and speak about his partner, and how he could kick butt anytime, anywhere, and that the world would have a lot more criminals out on the streets because of Walker not being here to catch them and throw their hides in jail. Then, CD stood and talked about what an awesome man Walker was, and shared some moments with them. Then, Sydney and Gage stood up at the same time and together they talked about their boss, and how he was one of the greatest men in the world, and that the world lost a great man. Alex thought that basically they were saying that he wasn't coming home now.

_Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go, I was counting on forever, now I'll never know, I can't even breathe, it's like, I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background, everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, this can't be happening to me, this is just a dream,_

The preacher went back up there and said,

"Let us bow our heads and pray, for help to heal this hurt, and to lift Cordell Walker's soul" They did, and then it was time for the short walk to the cemetery. Alex walked right next to the coffin, her hand resting on it. She made it all the way to the burial site without crying, and then stood there, dry eyed. The preacher said a few more words, and then they all sang one of the saddest songs that she had ever heard. Then, a few officers folded up the flag that was on top of the coffin, and handed it to Alex, and Trivette pinned Walker's Ranger badge on top of it. Alex clutched it to her chest, and hugged it, as it was the only thing she had left of him. She kept holding onto it, and watched as they slowly lowered him into the ground. When the coffin hit the ground with a final sounding thud, Alex's tears that she held back began sliding down her cheeks. Then, they did the twenty one gun salute, and when the last shot rang out, it felt like a bullet in her heart it hurt so badly. Still, she kept the flood of tears at bay, like the strong woman that she was.

_Oh, baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go, I was counting on forever, now I'll never know, oh I'll never know, it's like, I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background, everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, this can't be happening to me, this is just a dream,_

The service was over, and everyone left, except for CD, Trivette, Gage and Sydney. They stood at a respectful distance as Alex stood in front of Walker's grave. She was still clutching the flag as she still kept the tears at bay. Then, Walker and hers baby kicked in her stomach for the first time, and it was like the key to the flood. She sank to her knees in misery, and sobbed hard, clutching the flag and whispering,

"Walker, I love you so much, why did you have to leave me? Why did you just have to go? I wish I was just looking from a distance, standing in the background, not being able to feel anything, but, but, you're gone, and, and, I miss you so much! I love you so much, Walker!" She felt hands on her shoulders, and they helped her to her feet. She saw Trivette and Gage helping her up, and she smiled at them. They took her to CD's, and then Sydney spent the night with Alex, and they stayed up late talking about Walker. She fell asleep on the couch, and was dead to the world, since she was so exhausted.

_Ohhhh this is just, a dream, oh, this is just, a dream, just a dream, yea yeah,_

"No, no, don't leave me, no, please, don't leave me, I love you, don't leave me," Alex moaned in her sleep, and then felt someone shaking her shoulder, saying,

"Alex, Alex, wake up, you're having a bad dream, wake up, Alex, wake up!" She recognized that voice, and her eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright in bed. She looked over and saw Walker sitting on the bed staring at her with a confused look on her face.

"You're, you're alive?" Alex said, and Walker smiled and snorted,

"Yeah, I'm right here, alive and completely real, why?" Alex flew into his arms and he held her tight, though feeling thoroughly confused. Alex told him through her tears about her dream, and then he backed up a little, and said quietly,

"It was just a dream Alex, just a dream, I promise you," She nodded, and whispered,

"I love you, Walker; you know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, and I love you too, and don't you ever forget that!"

"I won't, if you promise you won't forget that I love you,"

"Deal," He said and kissed her. She backed away, and said,

"Wait; promise me that if you die before me, you'll wait for me,"

"I'll wait for you forever if I have to, Alex, but only if you promise me that if you die first, you'll wait for me."

"Forever and a day if I have to," She said, and he smiled, and she smiled back. She kissed him, and they curled up under the covers the just do nothing all day but watch movies.


End file.
